"Cruiser"
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 16 (max)|fire_rate = 85|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = "Cruiser" Up1 "Cruiser" Up2|theme = Police/paramilitary themed|cost = 150 (Initially) 5 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 2}} The Krossberg K500 Cruiser 'or the '"Cruiser" '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It can be upgraded to the "Cruiser" Up1. Appearance It appears as a black shotgun with a skeletal stock and a long barrel. The stock is a skeletal crane stock extended, with a shell rack mounted on the side with 5 shotgun shells. The body of weapon is mainly black, with a rail system on top, a light grey ejection port on the side, a loading port underneath, and a grey ergo pistol grip and a grey trigger. The barrel is black with a grey magazine tube underneath. On the front of the weapon, it has a grey muzzle break and a flashlight mounted underneath the magazine tube. The flashlight can light up a small area in front of the weapon, This can toggled on/off by pressing the weapon icon. Strategy It deals moderate damage at close range, with a decent fire rate, ammo capacity and mobility. Tips * Like any shotgun, it is best to use this weapon at close range. * The weapon excels at close quarters combat, making it an effective weapon in tight hallways or spaces. * The flashlight can light up dark areas in maps such as Slender Forest or Scary Pizzeria. ** The flashlight can also be used to blind enemy players by turning it on unexpectedly in front of them. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * The critical damage attribute will have a 50% chance to deal double the damage. Make sure to have all shots lined up on target. * Avoid using this weapon in open areas, as the spread will expand overtime. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. * Avoiding getting too close to the user, back off while firing to minimize damage taken. * In dark maps, the flashlight can give away the position of the user, use this to your advantage. Attributes * '''Shotgun * Critical Damage: '''Has a 50% chance to deal double the damage. * '''Flashlight Upgrades * "Cruiser" Up1 * "Cruiser" Up2 Theme Police/paramilitary themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Pool Party Weapon Setups The weapon works well as a backup Primary weapon to deal with enemies up close. Trivia * Krossberg is a reference to O.F. Mossberg & Sons ''or ''Mossberg, a firearms manufacturer of shotguns and rifles. ** The name itself is based off of the Mossberg 500 Cruiser. * Regardless of how many shots were fired, the user will always load 8 shells into the magazine tube. External Links * Base Weapon - Unknown * Skeletal Stock - Just Woitek now. * Pistol Grip - Andy PD * Text - Max S. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Critical Damage Category:Flashlight Category:Themed